1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cabinetry art, and more particularly, a guidance and support assembly that is fastened to the underside of a cabinet, table or any other planer surface in which a drawer will pull outward and tilt downward.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Within limited accommodations, there is always a need for extra storage space. Recreational vehicles, marine applications, work shops or kitchens in a house are prime examples. In these environments, there are tables, wall cabinets and other types of structures which have a flush planar under surface or sometimes a recessed under surface that is located above the floor or countertop.
These structures can be utilized for creating additional storage by mounting a drawer assembly to their under surface. Since the location of this surface may cause this drawer to be positioned at a higher than normal level, it is desirable for this drawer to tilt downward to facilitate better visibility and access to it's contents. It is also desirable for this drawer to have the angle and degree of downward tilt controlled so as to inhibit the drawer's contents from spilling out. It is also desirable for this drawer to have a fluid low friction movement making it easy for everyone and in particular the elderly or disabled to operate. It is also important to prevent the drawer from being accidentally disengaged from it's embodiment but at the same time provide an easy way to remove the drawer for cleaning or other purposes. Preferably this assembly should be easy to mount to existing surfaces by relatively unskilled persons and be aesthetically adaptable to match or blend well with the design pattern of the existing decor. Additionally and ideally, it should be easy and inexpensive to incorporate into and as part of the original manufacture of the various structures it can be mounted to.
The concept of an under surface mountable drawer assembly with some form of tilt feature is known in prior art; however, the number of such drawer assemblies which are commercially available is limited. Most likely, the unavailability of this item is due to the complexities of the design and manufacturing requirements of prior art assemblies.